Francis E. Francis
Francis E. Francis ''' (also called '''Francis Francis, Mr. Francis or just simply Francis) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 34th animated feature film The Boss Baby. He is the CEO of a popular company known as Puppy Co.. He was voiced by Steve Buscemi who also voiced Randall Boggs in the Disney/Pixar Monsters Inc. movies. Appearance Francis has blond hair curved at the edge, wears glasses, a dark gray suit and a red tie. Personality Francis is charismatic, slightly unhinged, determined, relentless and tough. Role Francis was once a worker at Baby Corp known as the Super Colossal Fat Boss Baby eventually working himself up as its new CEO until he got kicked out for having lactose intolerance as he couldn't drink a secret formula that made babies act like adults, which resulted at him getting older, much to his dismay. After getting replaced and fired, Francis was sent to be adopted by the Francis family with a older brother named Eugene. Ever since then, Francis angrily vowed revenge on Baby Corp for this. Growing up to become a middle-aged businessman, Francis founded Puppy Co. to act as a rival to Baby Corp, becoming more popular to the public. He even got Eugune to serve as his right-hand man in his plans. Francis first appeared at the beginning of the movie where Tim Templeton explains about his parents' job as workers at Puppy Co. and Francis calls them off-screen to launch a new product as Tim thinks (from his imaginative point of view) that they actually launch rockets to sell products. Francis is later shown briefly in a video clip shown by Boss Baby in which he tells his co-workers about his plan to shut down their rival (referring to BabyCorp) with a secret file containing notes about a "Forever Puppy". Later in the film, the workers take the children to Puppy Co. for the "take your child to work day". There, Tim and the Boss Baby sneak in through the offices to find the 'Forever Puppy' file, but they soon learn too late that it was a trap, as Eugene captures them before confining them in chairs in Francis' office. There, Francis meets the two in person and reveals that he was actually the Super Colossal Big Fat Boss from Baby Corp and Boss Baby's idol until he got kicked out for being lactose intolerant. He then steals the Boss Baby's secret formula, revealing that he is planning to use it on new puppies to become the "Forever Puppies", and that he will distribute them throughout the world so that they will have more attention than babies and that Baby Corp will be out of commission as a result. With Tim and the Boss Baby as his prisoners, Francis has Eugene to act as a baby-sitter to keep them hostage when he tells their parents of his plan to launch the Forever Puppies in Las Vegas. Before leaving, Francis threatens Boss Baby he will kill Tim's parents if they interfere with his work. However, Tim and Boss Baby escape from Eugene with the help of Jimbo, Staci, and The Triplets. But as the duo get to the airport, Francis quickly pushes Tim's parents in the plane and close their window so they could not see Boss Baby and Tim in the airport. However, Boss Baby and Tim get to Las Vegas by sneaking on a plane full of Elvis impersonators and get to the convention center (where Francis plans to unleash the Forever Puppies) with the help of pop stars who drop them to the center out of kindness. Francis then unleashes the Forever Puppy to the crowd of people watching his speech, but notices Eugene (who had followed the duo on the plane) and notices Boss Baby and Tim, whose parents also notice them. Francis quickly traps Tim' parents in a heart box and takes them to the rocket he plans to shoot across the world to unleash the puppies and puts the parents under the rocket to get burned from the rocket's fire to cover his tracks. Tim and Boss Baby try to save their parents, but not before Francis confronts them and snaps at them for their interference. However, the Boss Baby and Tim manage to get pass him, but they tripped and almost fell in to the vat of the formula milk. Tim and the Boss Baby was left clinging on the edge, and Francis motioned to step on Tim's clinging hand. Fortunately, Boss Baby, in a rare moment of imagination, was able to leap from the hanging and brings Tim with him and imagines being a pirate and uses his pointer as a sword and, on Tim's head, fights off Francis in a brief sword fight until he overpowers Francis and takes the opportunity to go under him. They push Francis into the formula milk pool and the duo save their parents and takes the puppies out of the rocket before its flies off. Having made contact with the formula, Francis is turned back into a baby again, much to his anger. Having lost his temper, Francis angrily swears to make both Tim and the Boss Baby pay and almost engages in another fight with Boss Baby, but is stopped by Eugene, who redeems himself by putting a pacifier in Francis' mouth and puts him to sleep. Eugene then informs the duo that he will try to raise Francis properly as a baby without an evil heart and walks away with Francis in his hands. It is unknown what happened to Francis, but possibly he was raised not to have a evil heart as Eugene promised. Quotes Gallery Francis-0.PNG Steve-buscemi-francis-e-francis-welcome-to-the-family-son-13120893.png Francis_Smile.PNG|Francis E. Francis Francis_Sad.PNG|Francis telling his backstory about how he got kicked out of BabyCorp. Francis_Evil_Stare.PNG|Francis' Angry Stare Now_You_See_Them_Now_You_Don't.PNG|"Now you see them, now you don't!" Francis_Evil_Grin.PNG|Francis' Evil Grin Francis_Angry.PNG|Francis blocks Tim and Boss Baby's way Francis_Breakdown.PNG|Francis' breakdown I'm_not_Ticklish.PNG|"I'm not ticklish!" Francis_Falls.PNG|Francis falls Into the pool of formula Francis_Turns_Into_a_Baby.PNG|Francis turns back Into Super Colossal Big Fat Boss Baby by falling Into the pool of formula Francis_Defeat.PNG|Francis before Eugene puts a Pacifier In his mouth Raise_Him_Right.PNG|"This Time, we'll raise him right" Trivia *He is the fourth main antagonist of a computer animated Dreamworks film in a row to be the master of his movie's heroes after Smek from Home, Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3 and Chef from Trolls, DreamWorks's three previous computer animated films. *His back story and personality are quite similar to Turbo from Wreck-it-Ralph and Dave from Penguins of Madagascar. Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Evil from the past Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks